gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Anzio Girls High School
Anzio Girls High School (アンツィオ高校) is one of the schools in Girls und Panzer. The school operates Italian World War Two tanks, such as the Carro Veloce CV.33, Semovente da 75/18, M13/40 and a single Carro Armato P40. Whilst recognised as a major participant in Sensha-dō, Anzio is most famous for its pasta. Overview Behavior & Policy Anzio is best known for their culinary skills, they have close ties with Waffle Academy and Blue Division High School due to their love for food and often reunite in internationaly known food festivals. They also known for their extravagant post-match parties to thank all participants and officials, regardless of the outcome of the match. Due to the school poverty all clubs are encouraged to have food selling booth to raise funds. They also earns fund through Tankathlon. Materiel Their main force is composed of CV.33 tankettes (some equipped with a Solothurn S-18-1000 20mm AT Rifle for Tankathlon), some M13/40 light tanks and self-proppeled gun Semovente da 75/18. They also save enough money to buy a P26/40 medium tank. Tactics Given that the bulk of its forces is made up of either tankettes and/or light tanks, supported by just a handful of 75mm self-propelled guns, Anzio tends to rely on baiting and ambush tactics, trying to capitalize on its tankettes' mobility to harass and throw the opponent off-guard and strike its flag tank with the heavier vehicles. They are also shown to make use of deception to influence the movements of their opponents by using cardboard decoys. But due to their impulsive nature they unsuitable on defensive tactics and standoffs. They also made impressive plans on paper that usually rarely survive first contact and rarely have backup plans. Schoolship Their schoolship is based and named after the Aquila an unfinished Italian aircraft carrier from the Regia Marina during World War II. Many of schoolship's buildings if not all seems to have a Renaissance-style architecture with a replica of the Colosseum in ruins. Uniform Anzio's schoolgirl uniform consists into a dark blue beret, a white collared shirt with a black tie, a dark blue skirt with a belt, a white pantyhose and black shoes. Anchovy's one is the same as other students but with a long black mantle. Anzio's sensha-dō uniform consists into a gray uniform with a jacket (inspired by WWI Arditi Corps), a gray short with a black belt and a pair of black high boots. Anchovy's one only differ with a puff throuser instead of a short, an additionnal chest belt and a red armband. Background Members Anzio Girls High School has four characters of note. 'Anchovy' Her real name is Chiyomi Anzai. Her hometown is Toyota city, Aichi Prefecture. The overall commander of the Anzio Girls High School Sensha-dō Team, called by her team "Duce" ("commander" in Italian), possibly an allusion to the self-appointed title of Benito Mussolini , the Italian dictator. In the manga, she is arrogant and hot-blooded, but she only desires victory for her team. In the OVA, while still competitive, hot-blooded and a little bit too self-assured, she is much more relaxed and polite, as well as a graceful loser. 'Carpaccio' Hailing from Tsukuba city, Ibaraki Prefecture. One of the vice-commanders of Anzio, subordinate to Anchovy. She wasn't shown in the anime, but she has appeared in the manga and in the OVA. She usually commands a Semovente, where she acts as the loader. She is a quiet, kind girl loyal to her commander. She's also childhood friends with Caesar from Hippo team. 'Pepperoni' Her hometown is Mashiko town, Tochigi Prefecture. The other vice-commander of Anzio; she also takes the role of driver in the film. She didn't appear in the anime or in the manga, but she appeared in the OVA. Extroverted and cheerful, she is the natural leader of the fast and nimble tankettes, but her carelesness sometimes can get her team into trouble. She affectionately refers to Anchovy as "big sis". 'Amaretto' Pepperoni's CV.33 Driver, firstly nicknamed "Siko" by fans due to her way of responding to Pepperoni's commands (Si = Yes in Italian). Temporary Members During the Cauldron Tankathlon Tournament, every team defeated will fight under the winner's command. *Nina (after Anzio defeated the Katyusha's Volunteer Army) *Alina (after Anzio defeated the Katyusha's Volunteer Army) Vehicles operated Tanks * Carro Veloce CV.33 * M13/40 (only in the manga) * Semovente da 75/18 * Carro Armato P26/40 * Carro Veloce CV.33 (with Solothurn S-18-1000) Borrowed Tanks * T-70 (after Anzio defeated the Katyusha's Volunteer Army) Non-fighting vehicles * Fiat-SPA AS42 Sahariana * Fiat-SPA Dovunque 41 * Fiat-SPA TM40 * Fiat-SPA TL37 * Lancia Aprilia Coloniale * Fiat-SPA 38R Theme Music * Funiculì Funiculà Trivia *Its name comes from the city of Anzio in Italy, site of a famous battle of the Italian Theater of World War II (which saw, however, relatively little participation of Italian troops on both sides). *Its logo is a pizza with asparagus and brown olive toppings. *Anzio has a replica of the Colosseum on their school ship, in its present-day state of ruin. *Only the outcome of the match between Anzio and Ooarai is shown in the anime, which suggests that Ooarai defeated Anzio easily. However, in the manga adaptation, it is shown that the match was just about as intense as Ooarai's other matches. This was somewhat confirmed in the OVA, where the match was shown to be a tough, fast-paced battle that nonetheless ended with a convincing win for Ooarai. *Despite being poor and having to use bad-to-mediocre tanks, Anzio still managed to proceed to the second round of the Tournament by defeating Maginot Girls' College, while the much better equipped Saunders Girls High School lost on the first turn. Anzio has supposedly been long attempting to reach the final four. *All the named members of Anzio have names related to Italian foods (or at least food with Italian origins). *Anzio's Sensha-dō operations are frequently named after food (Macaroni, Rottura) or after mathematical stationary (Protractor, T-Square). *Anzio students conduct their business in lira, an outdated Italian currency. *Keeping with the rather stereotypical set of the foreign-themed academies, the Anzio girls are depicted as rather carefree and food-loving (much to Anchovy's own displeasure), yet capable of making the most of their subpar equipment. *Anzio's battle songs are Funculì, Funiculà, a famous Neapolitan song and Fiamme Nere, the battle march of the Italian Arditi military corps. *Anzio school is the only school that has once fought Ooarai but has never been shown in the opening, however, it was shown in the credits of the OVA. *In the anime, Anzio is the only school to lose 100% of its tanks to Ooarai during their tournament match. *According to supplementary material, many of Anzio's tanks are trapped in a state of disrepair, as the school lacks the funds to repair battle damage. **This is cited as the reason for which Anzio did not bring its P26/40 when it joined the Ooarai Compound Team in the events of the film, instead squeezing three people into a two-man tankette. *All officially named members' birthdates hold significance for Italy during WWII. **Anchovy: Creation of the Italian Social Republic. **Carpaccio: Raid on Alexandria. **Pepperoni: Liberation of Mussolini. Gallery 'Tanks' P40.jpg|Carro Armato Pesante 40 Semovente.jpg|Semovente da 75/18 L3.jpg|Carro Veloce L33 M13.jpg|M13/40 CV.33 Solothurn.jpg|CV 33 with Solothurn S-18-1000 'Non-Fighting Vehicles' ' AS42 Sahariana.png|Fiat-SPA AS42 Sahariana Fiat F-15.png|Fiat-SPA 38R Italian vehicles.png|From left to right; Fiat-SPA TL.37, TM40 & Dovunque 41 Lancia Aprilia Coloniale.png|Lancia Aprilia Coloniale ' 'Others' Anzio01.jpg|The girls from the Anzio Girls High School. Anzio-duce.jpg|Anzio's Duce, Anchovy. Anzio-pasta.jpg|An example of Anzio's dedication to food Anzio-tanks.jpg|Blueprints of the tanks used by Anzio in the battle against Ooarai. a_quite_foregone_conclusion_by_history_nerd-d5mly9g.jpg|Aftermath of the battle against Ooarai. Anzio Defeat Chibi.JPG|Anzio in Chibi Category:Schools Category:Anzio Girls' High School Category:Sensha-dō Teams Category:TemporaryCategory